Three Days
by Cryssy-miu
Summary: "Sometimes Tael has to remember the happy times just to survive this cycle of depression, abuse, and growing fear of the end that's coming. It's the only thing he can hold on to. So when he watches his mad companion bring on more destruction on innocent civilians, he thinks of the way they played." (What happened with Tael and Skullkid in the three days they were alone?)


**The First Day**

His wings are ripped at the edges and his body thrums with pain. It's hard to fly and he's already been swatted three times just this morning. Tael isn't sure why he doesn't try to fly off the tower. Most of the time Tael is alone anyways if he isn't dragged along with his ex-friend's escapades—forced to be the distraction, the diversion, and praying to the goddesses for forgiveness as he gazes down at the glares of pain and betrayal from every unfortunate soul they torture.

And yet, through it all Tael stays by the imp's side and never even bothers to test the boundaries of the mask's power and see if he can even leave and find his sister. Someone needs to stay by Skullkid's side and some compulsion tells him the child still needs someone to look after him, even if he has the power to literally bring down the entire world. Even if he can do anything to him—and he really can do anything to him. The fact that Skullkid hasn't used powers on him gives the small fairy a glimmer of hope that somewhere in the madness, Skullkid holds onto some care for him.

On the first morning, Tael gazes skyward at the impending doom of the world. It's at a far distance from the earth, but it nears by the day and its malicious glare seems to become more demonic by the hour. It's Termina's ticking time bomb, and it has begun.

Tael floats next to the child as he climbs back up the steps of the tower and slams the trap door with a furious cackle.

"That hag has made potions for you, when you were sick," the fairy speaks in a trembling and pained voice. He can still hear the crack of brittle bones in his head and the witch's pained whimpers. "You had a fever and she was kind to you." No one had thought fondly of him even before this, but Koutake and Koume still took pity when they found the fevered child on their way to pick up mushrooms.

Skullkid turns to him and the mask's demonic eyes leer into the tiny creature's soul. "What's up with you, fairy? All we did was have a little fun with her," the evil entity chortles. "And there's nothing _wrong _with fun."

"No, but there is something wrong with breaking people's backs," Tael speaks up bravely and cries out as he's smacked out of the air. His head spins and his vision blurs The mask's golden eyes leer down at him.

"Care to speak against me again, fairy?" Skullkid spits at the creature. Ever since they had met, Skullkid called Tatl and Tael by their names, but since he got the mask he dropped it. "Because I don't mind having a punching bag with wings."

Tears fill Tael's eyes and he murmurs an apology, dizzily flying next to his friend's side. His wings are torn, the air passing through them. And he tries not to sob.

"Isn't it remarkable, fairy?" the imp asks, hovering over the edge of the roof and gazing at the moon with pride. "In just three days the moon is going to fall, and everyone in this world that has ever gone against me will know to bow at my feet."

"If the moon falls Skullkid, what makes you think you're gonna survive it?" Tael asks. "It's a moon, and when it collides it'll kill the entire world! You've got a mask, but it isn't going to change that. You're not gonna live through it." Skullkid turns to him and Tael expects to be hit.

"Don't underestimate my power, fool," the imp sneers. "You think I don't know all of this? I can't be destroyed that easily."

Tael shakes his head frantically, his eyes wide. The kid is insane, deranged. But Tael just can't give up. "I know you're in there somewhere, Skullkid! You know this isn't right!" Something hard slams into his body and it takes Tael a moment to realize that it's a bread stick.

"Eat this. We're going to go play in Woodfall for a bit. Won't that be _fun?"_

**The Second Day**

Sometimes Tael has to remember the happy times just to survive this cycle of depression, abuse, and growing fear of the end that's coming. It's the only thing he can hold on to. So when he watches his mad companion bring on more destruction on innocent civilians, he thinks of sitting in the grass dancing to Skullkid's tunes. When he sees the moon growing closer, he thinks of cuddling next to his sister in the hollow of a tree when it rains.

Skullkid leaves again—this time to bring disaster upon the gorons in the mountains. Tael shakes from the bitter cold when they return, snow coating his wings. He's haunted by death all around him and watches innocent souls freeze to death.

Skullkid leaves the tower again at noon and this time he disappears without so much as a glance to his fairy companion. Tael realizes that he can leave the tower, try to find his sister. At least he'd be able to take some comfort in knowing she was still alive. He flies off the tower but that's as far as he gets before he realizes he can't leave the Skullkid alone. Everyone sees this monster that has no soul or remorse, but Tael still sees the little kid that cried when he got burrs stuck to his bum.

The Skullkid returns at nightfall and grins at the moon that looks more sinister by the day. "You know a fun game? Egg smashing."

Tael feels instantly sick. "You smashed someone's eggs?"

"Nah," Skullkid smirks. "Just handed them over to pirates. They'll probably smash them though. I wonder what Zora eggs taste like?" He glides over to where Tael is, levitating in the air beside him. "Seems like they could make tasty omlettes. Maybe you and I should try some, fairy? We can celebrate the beginning of the carnival! And the end of the world," the imp adds with a giggle.

"I don't want anything to do with you, or your stupid plans!" the fairy snaps, boldly glaring into the face of evil.

"Suit yourself," Skullkid sneers. He pulls a slingshot back and it slams into Tael, cutting into his wing. "You work better as target practice anyway."

* * *

Night falls and so does rain. All Tael has is the cold and darkness around him. The moon feels like it's pressing against him, red eyes gleaming and evil. Tael shakes the water off his wings and remembers the night they met Skullkid. It was cold like this and they heard him crying. They curled into his arms to warm him and they promised always to be friends.

Tael whispers good night to his sister and flies over to the Skullkid. He's slumped against the side of the tower in the rain with his head tipped forward. The eyes on the mask are wide open but even the monster on his face seems to be sleeping. Tael curls up in the imp's lap and snuggles close to the only companion he has. He's not sure if it's rain or tears on his face.

**The Third Day**

The skies seem red and the moon is so close it's suffocating them when morning comes. In just twelve hours the world will be dead. He might not even get a chance to see his sister before that happens.

Sore and beaten, Tael draws close to his tormentor. Right now, Skullkid is all that he has. The Skullkid doesn't even seem to notice, too busy beaming up at the moon that will kill them all. The fairy trembles at his side.

"Just a few more hours, fairy. Then it will all be over..." he cackles.

"So are you finally gonna be satisfied, after you make the whole world suffer? Don't you realize you're gonna die too?"

Skullkid laughs, but Tael knows it's Majora. "Your friend might...but I shall never die."

"I know you're smarter then this!" Tael snaps desperately, his voice breaking. "I know you remember me...you know that this is wrong! You've always been a prankster, but you have boundaries! You'd never try to harm anyone! You're not evil! You're not...this! Please, Skullkid..." He won't give up. The imp just floats in the sky and watches him silently.

"You have a good heart! Do you remember when we saw that injured fox in the woods? And you...you saved it! You tore off a bit of your cloth...and you wrapped it around the fox's wound. You saved its life..." He fights back a sob. "Because you're good! I broke my wing once too! I cried but you told me that as long as you were around I didn't have to cry!" He's nearly screaming now into the unblinking face, but he doesn't care. "You loved us...we loved you... Can't you hear me?'

Finally, Skullkid moves. Tael flinches until he feels the soft long-forgotten glove run across his wing, gently, lovingly... It cups him to his face and he cuddles in. For the first time, for a brief moment, the evil lifts. It's Skullkid, and he's holding him... Tael is so desperate for comfort that he doesn't listen to his instincts screaming at him to fly away.

He gasps in agony and chokes as the glove suddenly grabs his small body, squeezing it. Pain rips up his entire form. He can't even scream. The imp brings his face inches away from the fairy.

"If you ever speak out of turn again," Skullkid begins in a terrifying whisper. "I'm going to rip off both of your wings...and you will merely flop around in a circle on the ground like a _fly_ without its wings, until you are _dead_. Got it?"

Tael can't do anything more then tremble and nod. His mouth is sewn shut by fear. Skullkid turns away, and the only indication that a heart still beats under Majora's face, is the tear that runs down under the mask as he whispers an apology that will never be heard.

**The Final Hours**

Tael hasn't spoken since the incident earlier and he just floats silently nearby the Skullkid. The Skullkid is quiet as well. Once in a while Tael gazes at the moon and is reminded just how fast the pendulum is winding down. The moon could almost touch the very tip of his wing.

When the clock chimes midnight the fireworks light up the sky, but no one in Termina finds any joy from it. Most of the town has evacuated anyway. Tael watches the fireworks with Skullkid, but he feels no love from his deranged friend by his side. This isn't how he imagined spending the Carnival, but all Tael can do is pray that there will be another tomorrow.

The door to the clock tower opens.


End file.
